Dedication
by D'MoNiQ
Summary: HP/LOTR stories dedicated to my reviewers for Reset. Story 1: Gil-Galad/Harry, dedicated to lil' Miss Miffi Muffet, my 100th reviewer. Story 2: Elrond/Harry, for my 200th reviewer, Rokkis. Story 3: Aragorn/Harry, for my 300th reviewer, Utena-Puchiko-Nyu.
1. Dream Within

**This is for lil' Miss Miffi Muffet, for becoming my 100th reviewer for the story of "Reset" ^_____^**

Summary: High King Gil-Galad discovers love from within a dream.

**One-Shot**

There was pin-drop silence in this glittering forest filled with golden leaves and silver flowers. The ground beneath his feet was not soil, sparkling brilliantly of clear diamonds. A sense of anticipation was building up in him as he wandered through the surreal world of his dream, lead only by his instincts.

High King of the Elves of Middle Earth, Gil-Galad, pushed a golden-bronze branch away, only to enter into a small clearing. In the center, stood a tall crystal, gleaming rainbow colours when the rays of the sun fell upon it. The dark haired monarch looked on in wonder at its magnificence and began to circle the large stone slowly.

But a dark tendril within the stone drifted into the periphery of his vision, catching his attention almost immediately. Following the beckoning wisp with his eyes, he soon caught sight of a wondrous vision that stole his breath and his heart in an instant.

Suddenly, the splendor of the bronze, gold and silver trees that surrounded the clearing, its dazzling diamond pathway and the rainbow-coloured crystal paled in comparison to the beauty within the crystal itself.

For within the precious stone laid a young being, not yet an adult but no longer a child. Gil-Galad could discern through the crystal, pale alabaster skin unblemished by time and the harsh reality of life. Long waist-length hair, darker than the moonless night, was crowned at the temple and forehead with stars. And a face that shone with an ethereal glow, serenely sleeping, unaware of the turmoil beyond. A face, so fair, that Gil-Galad knew he would never lay eyes on another that was fairer still.

As if lead by an unknown desire, Gil-Galad reached out to the beauty that lay within the crystal. To his surprise, his fingers penetrated through the stone as if it was water. Encouraged by this turn of event, the High King plunged his entire arm into the crystal, wanting to free the being held captive within the crystal.

His hand grasped something cold but soft. Impatient to see his desired, to hold his chosen in his arms, the High King pulled with all his strength.

A petite body, cold and yielding, fell into his arms. The being's feathery black robes felt soft and real against his skin. Even the fragrance that drifted from the diminutive being, which reminded Gil-Galad of the clear spring night, smelled real. But, in a heart-wrenching moment, the dark-haired elf realized that his petite mate had no heartbeat and was not breathing.

Then a tentative heartbeat, where there was none, started and a gasp of life was emitted from the soft cupid's lips.

Gil-Galad too felt his heart beat again, so profound his joy that drops of tears fell from his eyes onto the fair face that had captured his heart. A soft moan came from his mate and dark lashes fluttered against high cheeks now pink with life. Gently, the petite being awoke, opening his eyes as the High King rubbed his still cold hands and awaited his awakening with anticipation.

Emerald eyes the colour of the most luscious leaves met his and once again, his breath was stolen.

Forever.

-------------------

"My Lord."

The firm call woke him up immediately. With a snap, his eyes opened and his sword was in his hand, pointed directly to his second-in-command. Elrond, bless his soul, did not move at all, not even to blink, too aware and accustomed to his King's hair-trigger response. Internally berating himself for threatening one of his kin, however unintentional, the High King quickly withdrew his sword.

"My Lord," his vice-regent continued, as if totally unaffected by his monarch's sudden actions. "It is dawn. The council will begin at high noon," the other dark-haired elf continued.

Gil-Galad held in his desire to sigh, merely nodding to his vice, who bowed and disappeared from his chambers. Lying back down onto his bed, he lifted his hands to stare at them, for he could still feel the coldness that seeped from his dream mate's skin. Drawing them close to his face, he swore he could smell the lingering fragrance of a spring night.

--------------------

He was dreaming again.

In this dream, Gil-Galad could feel a subtle touch upon his forehead, a gentle caress that left a lingering coolness. Nimble fingers combed through the dark locks of his hair as he continued to bask in the tender attention, eyes still closed in slumber.

Then, a soft voice penetrated his consciousness, singing melodiously on love, on eternity and on lives lost because of desire and envy.

Dazedly, he forced himself to open his eyes to investigate the identity of the singer who sang so sweetly and sadly.

Above him, the fair face of his chosen looked down upon him, emerald eyes glittering with love and affection. He realized then that his head was pillowed on the smaller being's lap. Long ebony tresses hung down to encircle them as his mate bent down to lay a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Good morning, my Lord," the emerald-eyed beauty whispered against his lips.

Spurred suddenly into action, the monarch lurched up and grasped the small shoulders. Looking straight into his eyes, as if totally unsurprised by his abrupt actions, his chosen mate just smiled at him.

Gil-galad pulled the emerald-eyed beauty into his arms, feeling as if his heart was bursting with joy and love. As if every dream of his was made true.

---------------

His name was Harry. Sweet Harry.

Waiting always, in the diamond scattered clearing surrounded by golden and silver trees. Where the large crystal that held the emerald-eyed beauty laid was now replaced by a small sapling. It was as green as Harry's eyes with blossoms the colour of rainbow, growing ever so slowly as Harry tended it lovingly.

Nightly, Gil-galad would return to his dream love's arms. Sometimes, they would lay together side by side, caressing each other gently as they spoke of their dreams and hopes. Other nights, they would make love and whisper words of affection.

"I wonder," the elvenking said softly, for he ever only spoke softly to his love. "If I could ever see you in the real daylight."

The small hands combing his hair stopped. He opened his eyes to see his mate's contented smile fading. A look of utter sorrow clouded the beautiful face, making the King regret his words.

Harry had told him before, why he was there, eternally bound there. He was human once, beautiful and youthful, until a sorcerer fell in love with his beauty. He rejected the dark sorcerer, repulsed by the cruelty in his handsome features, the darkness in his eyes and the ugliness of his heart. The spurned sorcerer, angered intensely by his refusal, casted a spell on him, tying his soul to this clearing until someone can find his real body and set him free. But it was all in vain.

For though he had appeared to many in their dreams, none could find him and release him from this evil spell. And now, even though he did not know how long has passed, he knew that his body would be nothing but dust by now. No one will be able to free him from this eternal prison and to grant him peace.

"Harry," the elvenking said, getting up from his lover's lap to face the distressed beauty.

Emerald eyes met his own gray ones.

"I would ride to the ends of middle earth to find you and release your bonds, if only to see you smile once more," he said, eyes never leaving those beautiful verdant orbs.

Harry gave him a small watery smile, leaning up to kiss him.

Even if I would never lay eyes on you again, the elvenking thought to himself, I will free you.

------------------------

It wasn't at the end of middle earth where he found Harry.

Gil-galad had always known that he could die in the war with Sauron but he also knew what was at risk and that for the future of his kin, he could not hesitate any longer. Even Harry had supported him even though he had not said a word of his worries to his beloved. The black-haired beauty had only smile at him as he spoke of his regret for not fulfilling his promise and simply said that he forgave him, bringing the battle-worn king into tears. That was the night before he went into battle. The battle that would ultimately claim his life.

Driven by misery for not fulfilling his promise, he wandered the Hall of Mandos, inconsolable in his grief for being unable to see his beloved again. For how could the dead ever sleep and dream?

Seven moons after he was slain in the Battle of Dargolad, the Valar took pity of him.

They led him deep into Valinor, where there lay their most coveted treasure, the purest of heart that ever lived.

He was dressed in the finest emerald silk robes laced with golden thread and diamonds. Hair immaculately combed, flowing down around him in silky waves. He laid, dead to the world, in a rainbow-coloured crystal casket, surrounded by the fallen leaves of Telperion and Laurelin.

Tears of disbelief and boundless joy sprang from his eyes as he made his way towards his beloved's sleeping form. With shaky hands, he lifted the heavy lid of the crystal casket and lifted the ebony-haired beauty he loved so dearly.

Unable to stop himself, he kissed the soft pink lips and felt the soft heart beat start beneath his palm.

Emerald eyes opened.

And a small smile of recognition bloomed upon the pink lips.

Gil-galad knew then, that forever was theirs.

The end


	2. Enthralled

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except maybe the storyline. Maybe.

Belated dedication to my 200th reviewer; Rokkis, who wanted an Elrond/Harry, with the twins and a confused Erestor. ^_^

Summary: Elrond is enthralled by emerald eyes.

**

* * *

**

**Enthralled **

He had the deepest, most entrancing green eyes that Elrond had ever seen. His hair was as black as the abyss, sprinkled with glittering stars that sparkled whenever he moved. His skin, snow white that contrasted deeply against his ebony locks, had a glowing sheen that indicated clearly that this was no mere human. Neither did he move like one. Lithe and graceful, he walked and moved like the breeze. He was dressed in flowing silk robes of dark green embroidered with silver thread. And at his forehead, he was crowned with a red marking shaped like a lightning bolt.

He was a nature spirit that Gandalf had encountered and had persuaded to come to Rivendell to meet the elves, the firstborn of Ilúvatar and maybe, perhaps convince the little sprite to meet some men. However, Gandalf never mentioned what type of nature spirit he was.

Until, of course, one of Elrond's councilors made the mistake of treating the delicate-looking sprite like a maiden. In his defense, Erethe thought that the beautiful spirit deserved words of praise for his exotic looks. Though Elrond personally thought that he did not have to go about it implying that he was small and weak, and thus, would be safe remaining in Rivendell away from the dangers of the world. The temperamental Maia shot the said pompous elf a disgruntled look and nearly charred him into crisp with a wayward bolt of lightning from a clear blue sky. Then, he pivoted and stormed off.

Gandalf just shot the Lord of Imladris an apologetic look as all the elves present gaped unattractively.

"Well, he is a lightning spirit," he answered a little too nonchalantly, complete with a little shrug. Elrond just lifted an eyebrow and wondered how the istar came about to encounter a lightning spirit. He was sure that there was an extremely good story to that. But at that moment in time, he was too perturbed to ask about it.

The lightning spirit remained in Rivendell for a while, flitting from one place to another, doing the same to the occupants as well. Elrond did not have a chance to speak to the lithe creature much but from what he garnered from his closest associates, namely Erestor and Glorfindel, the spirit was both intelligent and skilled at fighting, not to mention magically powerful.

Then, on one drizzling night, he spied a certain nature spirit dancing in the sprinkling rain. Hair glittering in the wan moonlight, the pale creature writhed in a silent dance with dark blades of hair and feathery silk twirling around him.

Enthralled by the hypnotic sight, Elrond was caught when the lightning spirit suddenly spun around and pinned him where he stood with his emerald eyes. His small smile curled into a seductive smirk as he surveyed the Elflord. Elrond felt a jolt of arousal flow through him as the sprite continued his graceful dance with their eyes still connected to one another, beckoning to him.

He had never contemplated in becoming involved in a relationship ever since his beloved wife passed away from the Orc attack a few centuries ago but he had never been so attracted to another being as he did now.

And as he stayed rooted where he stood, the object of his attention danced closer and closer till he was within arm's reach.

"Your name… it is Arryon isn't it?" Elrond forced through his mouth. The seductive little sprite smiled.

"Lord Elrond," he purred, "You can call me Harry."

"Harry," he breathed. Such a human name for a completely unearthly being.

Said creature took a step closer and returned the favour.

"Elrond," he whispered huskily, making the Elflord almost moan aloud.

Pale tapered fingers reached out and touched the firstborn's face. Elrond reflexively closed his eyes in acceptance of the caress. His action pleased the Maia for his smirk widened into a more genuine smile. The petite immortal moved closer to the elvenlord and whispered into his ear.

"Mate with me."

At the words, Elrond's eyes snapped open and met the spirit's anticipating green eyes. He pushed the sable-haired immortal from him, shocked by the blatant proposal.

Just then, Lord Elrond, the ruler of Imladris did the one thing he had never done before: he ran. Making a quick escape, he did not realize that his encounter with the lightning spirit had been witnessed.

Across the courtyard, two identical twins shot each other a look.

"Was that-"

"What we think-"

"-it was?" they both finished in unity.

-----------------------

Elrond never thought of himself as a coward before. But currently, he had to re-evaluate himself. For currently he was blatantly avoiding the lightning spirit that was by all rights his guest.

A very irate guest at that.

From what Glorfindel had reported to him, Arryon or Harry, as many of the others has now taken to calling him, was going on a rampage against Orcs to relieve his anger at being rejected (though none other than Harry and Elrond himself knew that). The others only assumed that the naturally prickly spirit was making a sport out of hunting Orcs. Viciously.

But Elrond knew better.

Expecially whenever the Maia catches sight of the elvenlord, his face would turn dark and his already pouty lips would jut out (almost adorably). Then, he would blatantly turn his face away from the contrite Lord.

Still, he was unable to bring himself to approach the other immortal, too unsure of his own feelings and the attraction that the lighting spirit sparked in him.

Until he was certain of himself, he would stay clear of Harry.

At least, that was what he had resolved.

----------------------

Harry was glaring at him.

That much he knew without even looking up from his plate.

"I have yet to meet another with eyes as bright and enchanting as yours" his eldest son, Elladan complimented the lightning spirit, reaching out to touch the white tapered fingers belonging to the Maia.

Elrond tore his eyes away from his dull meal to look at his son in surprise. Was his son flirting with Harry? Then, to his horror (and jealousy), his OTHER son leaned over to the temperamental sprite with a besotted look on his face.

"Surely, there is no other that has beauty as alluring as yours," Elrohis whispered, though with the Elves' heightenened sense, everyone in the hall could hear it.

Good lord, was BOTH of his sons flirting with Harry!?

Normally, it would not bother him that his twin sons had their eyes on the same object of affection but this was someone that Elrond was interested inhimself. An ominous feeling flooded his chest when said lightning spirit shot him a look, which was a mixture of annoyance and dare he believe.... some amount of wistfulness.

This would not end well at all. Not at all.

----------------------

His sons WERE indeed flirting with Harry. Elrond was certain of this now as the three could hardly be seen apart, often with their dark heads bend together, most certainly plotting some nefarious schemes to torture some poor elf. Or poor orc, Elrond thought to himself as an after thought.

Currently, the three of them were in the Garden beneath his study, laughing teasingly at one another. Their smiles were secretive and coquettish. Even from this distance, the Lord of Imladris could see as much even though he could not hear a single word of their conversation.

"-there has been an increase in… my Lord?"

"Harry…"

"Elrond?" Erestor called again but the Lord of Rivendell was abviously preoccupied with his thoughts as he continued to stare out the window. Just as the Councillor was about to tap on thew Elvenlord's shoulder, his lord slammed his palms onto his table, making him jump in startlement.

Then he blinked in confusion when said lord suddenly vacated his chair and disappeared behind his door. Stunned by the uncharacteristic action, Erestor paused for a while before running after the furious elvenlord.

"My Lord!" the harassed councilor called out. He turned a corner and smacked right into a familiar hard chest. He nearly fell but his lover wrapped his arms around his waist to steady him.

"What happened?" Glorfindel asked in confusion. He had never seen his lover so unhinged before.

"I would like to know that too," Erestor replied, continuing his task at hand, this time with the golden elf at his tail. When they arrived at the spot where Elrond had caught sight of his sons flirting with the spirit, they gaped.

The elvenlord of Imladris was currently in a liplock with a pleasantly surprised lightning spirit. Of course, it took less than a blink of an eye for the sable-haired Maia to return the kiss with equal if not more enthusiasm.

And while Elrond was getting acquainted with the lightning spirit intimately, the twins smirked at each other and winked, mentally congratulating each other for a work well done.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

For being late in updating, here's some omakes for you to enjoy ^__________~V

**Omake Epilogue**

Harry pouted endearingly, picking at his floating white robes petulantly.

"Now, now. Harry, please stop that. You'll wrinkle your beautiful robes," Gandalf chastised, slapping his hand lightly.

The lightning spirit stuck his tongue out in defiance, displaying a moment of extreme childishness. Gandalf's lips twitched in amusement, not because of the display but because of the situation.

"Is the bride ready?" a dark head poked though the door.

Harry growled at the youngest Prince of Rivendell. Then, his expression changed to a smug look.

"You do know that after today, I'll be your stepfather, right?" he said.

"So?" Elrohir asked in confusion.

"That means I can punish you when I think you deserve it," Harry explained. "I have authority over you!"

"I'm not an elfling anymore!" the firstborn protested but Harry just ignored him.

"And you forget," Harry said, smilling evilly, "Who's the better pranker."

Elrohir paled, making Harry snicker.

"I hope you like little pink dresses," he whispered conspiratorily to the horrified elf before stalking away to the Hall of Fire where his husband-to-be awaited.

.

.

.  
**Omake 2**

As Arwen and Frodo crossed the river that served as a border for the land of Rivendell, a rumbling sound echoed across the sky, signalling that help has arrived.

Arwen turned back to recite the spell that was upon her lips as the nine ringwraiths made haste to cross the rushing river. However, their progress was halted when a lightning bolt flashed across their path, followed by a barrage of lightning from the clouds above. Their cloaks were charred badly as their horses, horribly spooked, reared back. As the ringwraiths struggle to control their horses again, a voice called out to the elleth.

"Now, Arwen!"

Arwen immediately obeyed the command, chanting the words that would bring down the wrath of Imladris upon the nine evils.

Waves begin to build as the water rose in the river. The ringwraiths, who were half way across the river saw too late the trap laid upon them. As one they tried to turn back to the opposite shore but was soon swept away by the heavy currents.

The Evenstar of Rivendell sighed in relief and turned around to face the nature spirit that had come to her aid.

"Harry," she breathed in gratefulness.

"Welcome home, princess," the beautiful sprite greeted with a gentle smile.

**Truly The End**


	3. Connected Drabbles

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.

Aragorn/Harry

Summary: A series of drabbles on how Aragorn finds his equal in the cantankerous Green Wizard. Warning! MPREG!

**MEETING**

Harry stared at Gandalf, a look of incredulity on his face. The grip he had on his door handle tightened when the Grey Pilgrim merely gave him a cordial smile and a greeting too cheerful for a morning this early.

"Harry, good to see you well," the grey-clad wizard said. Taking off his hat, he tried to worm his way into the hut that the other wizard called home but was thwarted by the irate owner.

"What are you doing here, Gandalf!? I told you I don't want to get involve in another war. I don't care what the Valar said, I'm just going to mind my own business from now on," Harry said, attempting to block the access to his home with his lithe body and tried to slam the door close at the same time.

Unfortunately, Gandalf was not only taller, he was also larger in built and much much more craftier. Harry cursed his height, then the Dursleys for starving him when he was younger thus causing his diminutive stature and lastly, he cursed Gandalf for being so much older and sneakier.

"What do you want, Gandalf?" he asked, panting after the brief and almost comical struggle over the door with his 'brethren'.

The older wizard was now settling himself comfortably in Harry's favourite armchair, cooing to Fawkes who was perched beside him. The phoenix trilled back in affection, sending a calming feeling through the house. Hedwig, who had been dozing up in the eaves awoke with a soft hoot. She set her beady eyes on Gandalf and flew down to nudge the wise istar warmly.

Harry, whom by now was immune to Fawkes' song and thus, still annoyed at having lost to the elderly wizard, glared at his familiars and muttered an annoyed: "Traitors."

"Now, now, Harry, don't take your frustration out on your friends," Gandalf said in amusement as he patted the white owl.

"You're right. I should take it out on you instead," Harry sniped back, "Since you're not under that category."

"Ah, Harry, you wound me so," Gandalf answered back with a smile, putting his hand on his chest in mock hurt. Harry rolled his eyes though a minute twitch on his lips betrayed his enjoyment at their customary banter.

"I don't think I would ever succeed in that impossible task considering your thick hide, Gandalf," Harry often gave back as much as he received.

Their erratic relationship begun when Harry first arrived in this world: bewildered and frightened by the sudden change in scenery. The last thing he remembered was being at the final battle where he finally succeeded in killing Voldemort before Bellatrix screamed and a green light engulfed him again. He had been found by Gandalf who explained to him the reason for his presence in Middle Earth was to help in the War that would soon erupt again once the One Ring emerges.

At first, Harry had accepted his explanations, his teachings and his opinions without questions. But then, when he realized he didn't have to take all this shit all over again, he begin to rebel. Of course, much to his annoyance, Gandalf had taken it all at stride, calling him a juvenile and ignoring his protests. It was at that point in time that the two begin to change the dynamic of their relationship from teacher-student to friends-equals.

In a way, Harry was glad that he had done what he had or he would have continued following Gandalf like a puppy dog and not gain independence of his own. But he was also glad that Gandalf had so much patience with him, teaching him when he was vulnerable, becoming a friend when he needed it and accepting his need to become his own individual.

"I only have hot water for you," Harry said crankily, waving his holly wand at the kettle. It began to whistle immediately.

"Oh, Harry. Your hospitality astounds me," Gandalf said with no venom.

"Of course, only the best for my beloved friend," Harry said sarcastically, settling a pot of tea and a plate of cake in front of his old friend.

Gandalf snickered and helped himself to the honey cake. Harry makes the best cakes ever! Idly, he wondered if he should harass Harry for another one to bring to his hobbit friend, Bilbo. Ah, he had not seen his little friend for quite some time.

"So," Harry broke the Grey Wizard's wandering thoughts.

"So?" Gandalf prompted.

"So, what do you want?" Harry said, abandoning all play.

"Oh, Harry," Gandalf said, still smiling happily as he ate his cake, "I just wanted to visit."

Harry raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"And invite you to Rivendell, that's all," Gandalf said, almost too innocently. Harry narrowed his eyes at the shrewd wizard.

"What's the catch?" he asked suspiciously.

"Uh…Fish?" Gandalf replied confusedly making the 25-year-old wizard roll his eyes. He kept forgetting to stop using modern lingos in Middle Earth.

"No. Why do you want me to go to Rivendell with you?" Harry said with a twitch of annoyance.

"Just to visit," Gandalf said with a smile, "After all, you have never been to an elven settlement before."

Harry kept silent for a while, still chary. But then, curiosity won and he nodded.

"Fine. I'll go with you."

"Oh, good! Good!" Gandalf cheered, with a twinkle in the eyes that made Harry want to lift his teacup and throw it at the elder wizard in an attempt to exorcise Albus' spirit out of the Grey Wizard. He didn't, but he had a funny feeling that he might regret agreeing to this trip.

-------------------

When Aragorn was first introduced to the Green Wizard by Gandalf, he did something totally uncharacteristic of him: he gaped. Granted, from what he knew of Istari, they were wise, patient immortals with the appearances of old men. Not petite androgynous young men with full lips just begging to be kissed.

The Green Wizard glared at him with amazing green eyes, as if knowing his every thought.

"Are you really the Green Wizard?" he couldn't stop himself from asking. The strength of the glare doubled and if looks could really kill, Aragorn would be 6 feet under by now.

"Are you really the Heir to the throne of Gondor?" the annoyed wizard sniped back, "Seriously, you'd think that the Valar would chose someone with a little more brains."

"Harry," Gandalf warned even as Elrond and the other elves stared at the wizard, half for his appearance and half for his words.

"Oh cork it, Gandalf," Harry said, suddenly snapping out of his irritated glare, "I doubt that a Ranger would be so sensitive to a bit of sarcasm. I'm sure he's faced worst before."

The last few words were delivered with a small smirk that belied the amusement in his mesmerizing green eyes. It occurred to Aragorn then that the wizard wasn't deliberately being offensive to him but merely attempting to tease both the Ranger and Gandalf. An answering smile stretched across his mouth before he realized it.

"Indeed. Though by far, I have never before been told off in my face by someone as beautiful as you," he said, watching in delight as the wizard blushed prettily. For all his 38 years of life, he had never seen anyone blush so attractively. He might just understand why Gandalf continued to hassle the petite wizard despite his sharp wit and sharper tongue.

"Oh, you sweet talker, I bet you say that to all the dames and elleths." Blushing or not, Harry did not back down from a verbal battle. Ever.

"Only to one that blushes so prettily," came the reply, making Harry cursed his pale complexion as his face heated up again.

Gandalf and Elrond watched with amusement as the two youths continued to bicker good naturedly with each other, both unwilling to back down. Though some would actually call their bickering flirting.

"How," Elrond said softly, just enough for Gandalf to catch it, "interesting."

"Isn't he?" Gandalf said almost gleefully, "He's the most interesting wizard by far."

"Yes, including you," Harry suddenly shot, shifting his attention away from a disappointed Ranger, "Don't talk behind my back, Gandalf."

Gandalf laughed, denying any backstabbing as his little 'brother' glared at him suspiciously. Meanwhile, Elrond was watching his adopted son quietly, taking note of the way Estel's eyes never once shifted away from the green-eyed wizard and the small smile that lingered on his lips as he watched the wizards cross words instead of swords.

"How interesting, indeed."

* * *

**KISS**

Neither of them expected to fall in love. When they first met, they had both felt a sense of kinship, an deep understanding that neither did anything to deny.

Before they knew it, months has passed, with Harry constantly found in company of Aragorn. Once the Ranger got use to his sardonic disposition, the Man could match him word per word, much to Harry's delight. He was a much more than better companion that a lot of others that Harry had the misfortune to meet. It wasn't to say that the occupants of Imladris were horrid to him. But for Harry, the elves were too polite, too graceful, too in awe of him for him to be comfortable in their presence. Gandalf was constantly busy with Elrond, doing whatever he was always doing. Harry seriously did not want to know.

Naturally, Harry would seek the one person that did not make him feel like cursing people just to relieve his frustration: for the good of his psyche and the inhabitants of Rivendell, of course.

However, the Ranger would often leave for Orc Hunts, which Harry refuses to join because he is sick of killing. Though, he had a funny suspicion that Gandalf might still be harboring thoughts and hopes that he might join the war. Hah! As if!

Harry was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts when he caught a flurry of activities down beneath the balcony where he stood. He caught sight of Elrond's twins and two Rangers carrying Aragorn down from a horse and felt his breath lodge in his throat. In a twirl of emerald robes, he apparated to the wounded Ranger's side, ignoring the startled responses of those present.

"Estel!"

The young Man blinked, trying to clear the black spots in his vision, turning his head towards the emerald-eyed wizard who had called his name.

"Harry," he rasped, lifting his hand instinctively. A pair of small, soft hands grasped it immediately.

"What happened?" Harry demanded, lifting his head up to look at Elladan.

"We were ambushed," the elf explained quickly as they moved towards the Hall of Healing. "He was hit in the arm by a poisoned arrow."

"Where? Show me," Harry said before calling up to the sky. "FAWKES!" He didn't really need to call his familiar aloud but in his panic; Harry had forgotten that they had a telepathic link.

The soothing of the phoenix filled the hall soon enough as Harry tore Aragorn's sleeve open to reveal the oozing black wound. Elrohir opened his mouth to protest the wizard's intervention but was stopped when a hand fell on his shoulder. The twins turned to see Gandalf holding a finger up to his lips, while their father watched silently behind the Grey Pilgrim.

"Fawkes, please," Harry pleaded the phoenix perched at the head of the bed where Aragorn lay. The fiery bird gazed sadly at the wounded Heir of Gondor before bowing its head and began to cry.

To the elves and Rangers amazement, the moment the phoenix's shed tears touched the wound, the gash begin to lighten to a bright red and knit close on its own accord.

"What sorcery is this?" asked one of the awed Rangers.

"Amazing, there is nothing left of the wound," Elrohir whispered.

Aragorn blinked as the room came into focus and verdant eyes bright with tears filled his vision.

"Harry," he breathed, moving his free hand to touch the wizard's smooth cheek. His other hand was still in the green-eyed istar's grasped.

"Hey," Harry said gently, "Welcome home."

Aragorn hummed his eyes still on the young wizard's face, completely unaware of the others present. Then he pulled the wizard to him and laid a sweet kiss on the irresistible lips he could never take his eyes off of.

"Always wanted to do that," he whispered groggily to the wide-eyed wizard, "At least, in a dream, Harry won't kill me."

With that, he fell into an exhausted sleep, leaving 1 shocked wizard, 1 ecstatic wizard, 2 confused Rangers and 3 very amused elves to stare at his prone form.

* * *

**JEALOUS**

Aragorn could not stop the amused smile that broke out on his lips as he watched the elves from Mirkwood go bug-eyed as the two istari argued.

"I swear, Gandalf, you're getting more senile as days go by," Harry said snidely, "You told me to come here three months ago."

"Yes, three months ago," Gandalf sniped back, "This is three months late."

"Well, excuse me for not growing wings and flying here at your beck and call," Harry snapped.

"That, is the Green Wizard?" Legolas asked in disbelief, unable to take his eyes away from the petite wizard.

"Aye," Aragorn confirmed with a nod, watching his friend's reaction to the beautiful but volatile wizard. It had taken him months to realize that the dark-haired beauty's irritable disposition was but a defensive front against unwanted attention. Valar knows the istar could garner attention just by standing silent in one corner, whether intentionally or not.

Even Aragorn was not immune to his magnetism so he couldn't fault others for looking at the wizard but that did not stop the twinge of jealousy he felt when he witness the spark of interest in Legolas' eyes upon settling on the smaller being.

"Aragorn!"

The ranger was snapped out of his thoughts when a small body barreled into him and soft lips attached to his. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around his lover's small waist and lifted the smiling wizard up to gaze into his impish face.

"Did you miss me?"

* * *

**COUNCIL**

"It is a gift," Boromir said with a note of reverence colouring his voice. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?"

"Are you stupid?"

Aragorn blinked and closed his eyes in horror, resisting the urge to smack his palm onto his forehead in exasperation.

As such, Gandalf was staring in dismay at the wizard whom now had everyone's attention. Aragorn looked up and paused, taking in his lover's pallid colour and dark frown.

"The darkness that seeps from that thing," Harry hissed, "is enough to drown someone, much less a mortal like you. You'll be so overwhelmed by its manipulation that you'll be nothing but a puppet to it."

Boromir's face was now a lovely puce, so great was his rage. But he was startled speechless when the dark-haired wizard suddenly turned to him with his piercing green gaze. Aragorn was alarmed to see his eyes glowing brightly, brimming with magic. Evidently, his lover was very angry or very disturbed.

"You know not the makings of a Dark Lord's mind," Harry said, his voice barely a whisper but all in hall could hear him as clear as the day, "He would not let you use his powers against him. And the Ring would do anything to return back to its master."

His radiant eyes were so mesmerizing that none present could take their eyes off him.

"Even if it had to seduce a half wit like you, but it will call no other its Master," Harry continued. "The darkness-," he halted in his words and turned away, a hand to his mouth as if he was about to heave. "It makes me sick."

The way he said made several of the elves shoot apprehensive looks at the ring sitting so innocently on the podium, gleaming prettily.

"Harry, that's enough," Gandalf said, half in displeasure and half in concern. The Green Wizard's colour now resembled his namesake. The dark-haired istar just waved his free hand dismissively, still looking slightly ill in Aragorn's eyes.

After a moment, when their eyes finally met, Aragorn felt a longing to reach out for the petite wizard, to sooth his discomfort away. As if knowing his thoughts, Harry removed the hand he had on his mouth and smiled gently at the Ranger. Then, he mouthed: "I love you."

* * *

**WEDDING**

Harry was beautiful, with an elvish diadem across his forehead and his dark hair glittering with crystal beads, clad in a peacock green robes that highlighted his bright eyes.

Nay, Aragorn corrected himself; Harry was beautiful even without the beautiful robes and crown.  
Harry blinked and turned to look at him in curiosity. He smiled at his istar, his hand tightening around the small fingers in his. The green-eyed smiled back and mouthed: "Pay Attention!"

Aragorn turned back to Gandalf who was watching them with amusement. When the ceremony finally finished, the new King immediately turned to his Consort and without a word, kissed his new husband as everyone clapped and celebrated the bonding of their monarchs.

* * *

**BIRTH**

King Elessar was pacing the hallway while both Faramir and Legolas watched him go to and fro in anxiety.

"My Liege, mayhaps it is better if you calm down," Faramir said soothingly. Aragorn whirled around to say something but was interrupted as a scream resounded from the room they were standing guard in front of.

"Gandalf! You PIG! I thought you gave me painkillers! IT HURTS!!"

"I doubt Aragorn can calm down," Legolas said after a moment of awkward silence.

"No, no. Not now," Aragorn said, glancing almost nervously at the closed door.

The three of them jumped when said door suddenly rattled alarming. Then, another scream rang across the hallway.

"ARAGORN!"

"Maybe I should go inside," the Gondorian King said fretfully.

"With all due respect, My King, but I don't think that would be such a good idea," Faramir said, staring at the now still door warily.

"I agree with Lord Faramir," Legolas said, turning to look at his friend. Then he patted his hand on the ex-Ranger's shoulder soothingly, though his words were anything but, "You would not survive Harry's wrath should you set foot inside."

Aragorn nodded, eyes not moving from the door.

Another scream later, the uneasy silence was broken by the crying of a newborn.

Unable to wait any longer, the anxious father quickly went into the room, followed by his two more cautious friends.

Lying on the bed, sweaty and pale but beautiful, was Harry who was smiling tiredly at his husband. Aragorn gathered the smaller man into his arms and kissed the damp forehead lovingly.

"My love," he whispered in relief. Harry snuggled gratefully into his arms with no signs of the fury he displayed just minutes ago. Eowyn approached the two of them moments later with a small wriggling bundle.

"Your firstborn, My lord," the pale woman said, carefully laying the baby onto her King's arms. "A son."

"Have you decided on the name yet?" Harry asked, playing with the infant's little fingers. The baby had his sire's features and colouring but Harry's eyes though a shade darker. Harry was sure that his little prince would grow up to be a heartbreaker.

"Eldarion."

"Eldarion," Harry tested the name then nodded. "That's a beautiful name."

Aragorn smiled at his husband.

"And what are you going to call our daughter?"

The ex-Ranger blinked.

"Daughter?"

"Yes," Harry replied, "Your second born. "

"And here she is," Gandalf said, bringing another bundle, which Harry accepted carefully. The baby opened bright green eyes and cooed at her parents. On her head, a tuft of fine red hair could be seen gracing her crown.

"Arwen?" Aragorn said uncertainly.

"No way," Harry said immediately, "If you don't mind. I want to name her Indilwen, for Lily. Indi, for short."

Aragorn nodded.

"Very well. Eldarion and Indilwen it is."

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: **I have a soft spot for two types of Harry: gentle, tired, war-worn Harry and sarcastic, witty, pretty Harry. (Actually, I like them both pretty ;o)

It's up to U to decide whether Gandalf's crafty plan to get Harry involved in the war actually succeeded ^__~V

This is dedicated to my 300th reviewer, **Utena-Puchiko-Nyu** ^____^ as well as my loyal reviewer, **KounetsuDeb-chan** for being such sweethearts! I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
